


【翻译】每一原子对我歌唱

by Nihilee



Series: Tanslations of IRONSTRANGE Fics [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihilee/pseuds/Nihilee
Summary: 史蒂芬·斯特兰奇得到了他的完满结局。





	【翻译】每一原子对我歌唱

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Each Atom Sings to Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857737) by [jusrecht](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusrecht/pseuds/jusrecht). 



> 在这篇文章中我为史蒂芬的性格形象挣扎了许久，但我相信经历会对一个人的人格造成巨大的冲击。不管怎样，如果你觉得我应该打上ooc tag作为预警的话请告诉我。  
> 标题来自最优美的歌曲之一：《万物花园》。

“你不是很敏锐，哈？”

后知后觉地，史蒂芬发现自己一直在等待这场交锋。毫无疑问，这总会发生的，问题只是发生于何时何地而已。如果“何时”恰巧是“此时”，而非十年、二十年后，那仅是一个巧合而已。

“何地”则更吊诡一点。或许在某种程度上，史蒂芬一直都知道这类事件将在今晚发生。如果他想要小心求稳，那他就应该在不这么危险难解的地方等待，而非徘徊在托尼在复仇者大厦顶层房间的阳台上，看着纽约城在他脚下川流闪烁。他还没有去到那些稳稳当当的地方。

然后空气移形变位，空间破碎支离，将他困于镜像维度。史蒂芬几乎笑了。这场交锋终于来了。

“你也花了太久了。”他语调保持着尖酸挖苦。他不需要回头也知道现在和他一起站在阳台上的人是谁。只有一个人能像这样编织起镜像维度——像他自己一样——那就是斯特兰奇博士。

至少是这一种现实下的，斯特兰奇博士。

“我没那么乐意去检查时间线上的每一丁点儿扰动，”另一个人说，听起来有点恼怒，史蒂芬没法注意不到。他好奇是否自己在别人听来也是这样的。“而且你足够聪明可以把自己隐藏在雷达以外，直到今早。”

史蒂芬低哼：“好像有点太明显了？”

“打开一个大到能吞下整艘外星飞船的传送门？不明显。何劳一问？”

这点讥刺丢了分——主要是因为斯特兰奇的斗篷刚好不合时宜地在此刻打断了它们。首先，它立了起来，领子朝着史蒂芬抖动；然后剩下的部分跟着滑翔了过来，服服帖帖地落在了史蒂芬肩头。

斯特兰奇眼含反对看着它的背叛行为，但是放弃了。“这就需要冒名顶替假说了，”他叹气咕哝到，“我一开始还没觉得。你太……像我。”

史蒂芬没有答对。斗篷轻拍他的脸颊如同爱抚，史蒂芬微笑着享受。上一次他同多玛姆对战的时候失去了自己的斗篷。他为胜利——这次是最终的、绝对的胜利，付出了惨痛的代价，但也受教良多。他得到了解锁宇宙诸多秘密的洞察力——过多了，有些人可能会觉得，而他们十有八九是对的。这次经历给了他足够的能力去操纵足够多的规则，一百万次小小的违规最终将他带来这里。

而站在他面前的这位斯特兰奇博士没有这些经历。史蒂芬看着他，发现他在震颤。这和照镜子是不一样的，这是那种无法一下子精确指出区别的不一样。无如说是一种印象：什么地方有点奇怪，不对劲。

“你什么时候失去她的？”他问，口气比自己想的还要温柔。

斯特兰奇立刻明白了。“四年前，卡西利亚斯。”

史蒂芬点点头。“至少在这个历史节点上，我们还是一样的。”

对方的回答令他眉头一紧。“我们不是在交换意见，”斯特兰奇冷硬地说，“这是违背规则。”

史蒂芬简直要大笑出声。他早就数不清多少规则被他操纵和无视，多少时间被他用于在“过多”和“不足”的夹缝中小心前行。目前为止，他的狡诈还没有回过头来将他反噬，但这不意味着他没有滑倒的一天。

比如今天。

“你知道你不能到这儿来。”斯特兰奇过了一会儿后重申到。

史蒂芬厌烦地看着另一个人：“我对这一现实造成威胁了吗？”

“我无法确知这一问题的答案本身就值得担忧。”这一回答是冷硬的。“你想对托尼·斯塔克做什么？”

“我还以为你一点也不想了解我呢。”

按照真正的史蒂芬·斯特兰奇风格，他的另一个自己无视了这个讥刺。“斯塔克是一名复仇者。你是为此而来的吗？”

“我不是为了复仇者钢铁侠而来。我是为了托尼·斯塔克而来。”

“为什么？”

史蒂芬也无视了这个问题作为回礼。“你从来没有联系过复仇者们。”他转而说。

斯特兰奇蹙眉。“没这个必要。存在了数个世纪的秘术大师们一般无需向世界公开自己。我们压制的敌人来自其它维度，不关复仇者们的事，就像他们的战斗也不关我们的事一样。我们腾不出手。”

“也没有外星紫薯跨过你的门槛。”史蒂芬含混地说。

斯特兰奇扬起一边眉毛：“这就是在你的现实里发生的事？一次外星入侵？”

史蒂芬微笑不语。将灭霸的酷行称作一次外星入侵听起来过于肤浅圆滑和荒诞无稽了。但他无法向斯特兰奇博士解释这种讽刺性，这个现实对灭霸毫不知情。当然，他们遇上了自己的外星入侵——因为所有现实里都不缺渴望权力的统治者，随处随时，永不短缺。有些只是被贪婪驱使，有些则隐藏在神圣的动机之下，但他们都殊途同归地相信：结果决定方法的正义性。然而灭霸是一场不同量级的灾难，整个宇宙都向他弯腰低头了。

可是在这儿，灭霸从未存在。他的母星泰坦——实际上，是他的整个系统——都在几百万年前的一次恒星撞击中被吞噬了。就像所有伟大变数看上去的那样，纯粹源出偶然。但是史蒂芬到这里来绝非壮举，这里是他造访过的亿万种现实里唯一没有遭遇灭霸的。唯一让托尼活下来的。

等式足够简单。只要灭霸存在，托尼难免一死。史蒂芬需要一个没有灭霸的现实，于是他找到了这里。

“你为他而来，”斯特兰奇忽然开口，好像能够读心一般，“为托尼·斯塔克。”

“我是这么说的。”

斯特兰奇无视了他，继续说：“因为你爱他。”这出乎史蒂芬的预料。如果有人——任何人，哪怕是他的另一个自己——能够如此轻易地看透他，都让他警觉。

他选择了一种中庸的回答。“还有更蠢的动机来通融宇宙规则。”

“即便如此，”斯特兰奇仍然盯着他，脸上满是怀疑，“来干涉另一个现实就为了……那个。你的托尼·斯塔克怎么了？”

“他死了。”史蒂芬直白地回答。

“所以你来到了这里？保证这一个托尼·斯塔克的安全？”

“那艘外星飞船会把他击落的。”

“而这，”斯特兰奇忽然间面色严峻地指出，“正是我的问题。你的作为改变了这一现实的进程，干扰了命运。”

史蒂芬本来可以告诉他，所谓命运，或说命运们，和滔天怨恨及绝顶丑陋乃是三朵同根姐妹花。但他只是说到：“没事的，保证钢铁侠的安全对这颗行星有益。他不是无端被称为地球最强大的捍卫者的。”

斯特兰奇拒绝让步。“但你仍然在改变这处现实的进程。我们无法得知这将在未来引起怎样的波动。多亏了你的介入，事情可能会更糟呢。”

“不会的，”史蒂芬告诉他，“我保证。”

斯特兰奇眯起了眼睛：“无人能够保证。”

“我能。”

一阵沉默。史蒂芬能够看出这一刻开始让斯特兰奇明白他二人是如何不同了，不仅仅是在原则方面。

“你？”当斯特兰奇再次开口的时候听上去有些变化——更加克制，更加小心。“你连阿戈摩托之眼都没有。”

“被毁了，”史蒂芬告诉他。他言语间突然的惊骇使得他的另一个自己发笑。“放松，在这不会发生的。毁掉它的那个人在这个现实里不存在。你运气好啊。”

比同情更复杂的情绪掠过斯特兰奇的脸。对一个并非真正的你的你自己感到同情一定很奇怪。尽管如此史蒂芬还是喜欢这种情绪，这让他感觉没那么孤独了。

“即便如此，”斯特兰奇再次试图争辩，“你不能抛弃你在自己那个现实的责任。”

“我没有。”

“没有？显然你正处在这里而在非那里。”

“我处于两处。”史蒂芬抬起目光，看进他自己的眼睛。“善意提醒：我比你要强大得多。”

这句话字字千钧，如同巨石落入平静水面。很长时间里，只有沉默在不断延伸，承担着这一宣言的重量。斯特兰奇没有反应，如果他感到了被侵犯，那他就是隐藏了起来。史蒂芬也不指望他会表现出来。他们不是这样的人。

“苦难的回报？”斯特兰奇模仿他双唇轻捻，语含讥刺。其他人都会被骗过。然而史蒂芬看到了斯特兰奇皮肤下凝成张力，紧张的细流汇成尖刀。他几乎能在自己手掌下感觉到那寒光闪烁的利刃。

“可以这么说。”

斯特兰奇点头，好像他的怀疑被证实了一样。“我不知道你遭遇了什么，但我不能放任自己做你所做的。”

“是，你不能。”史蒂芬同意。

“这就是你我的不同之处。”

“我们真的如此不同？”

“你刚刚也说了。”

“我是说你不能，”史蒂芬指出，带着缓慢而刻意的微笑，“没说你不会。”

斯特兰奇什么都没说，保持着表情的冷漠如常。史蒂芬继续说到：“你现在还无法想象打破规则——你相信它们都是‘神圣’的准则，统管着宇宙的一切，违背准则就打破了某种宇宙平衡——但这只是因为你还没有得到那种对这些信念追本溯源的理性。”

“即使那时我也不会违背。”

“还有手段。有时候我们直到有机会得到时才能明白自己想要什么。有所选择改变了一切。”

斯特兰奇轻蔑地一哼。“那只能说明你缺乏自制。”

“或许吧。”史蒂芬让步了。事实是，在灭霸之后他接受了自己的命运。他做出了选择——牺牲托尼拯救全宇宙。他所失去的毁破了他的心，但他与之和解了。（“生命的意义不在于你自己。”*）大约是他自以为是。

但是之后他打败了多玛姆，然后——门开了，可能性随之而来。现在他知道如何去操纵宇宙，所有能量就在他指尖之上。宇宙被扩展了，他触手可及之处也随之扩展了。忽然之间，托尼不再如此遥远。

当然，斯特兰奇没有、也无法理解。他甚至都不认识他的托尼·斯塔克——这是一个漏洞，史蒂芬会毫不犹豫地利用起来。这使他在靠近托尼时很难被发现，使他可以保护托尼。过去几个月他都是这么做的，仅仅藏身于维度间的缝隙里，看着他，确保他安全。

直到有一天，在中央公园的长椅上，他坐在那假装在喝纸杯里的茶，托尼·斯塔克朝他走过来介绍了自己。剩下的，如人们所说，叫作历史。

“你是不会走的，是吧？”斯特兰奇的声音打破了静寂，“即使我彬彬有礼地请求？”

“不会。”史蒂芬回答，完全坦诚。

“那我就别无选择了。”斯特兰奇后退一步，在他们之间留出了可敬的距离。他伸直手指，准备战斗。在额头之上，第三只眼闪烁睁开。

史蒂芬叹气，转而同他面对面。“我告诉过你，我比你强大得多。”

“即便如此，”斯特兰奇打开阿戈摩托之眼，时间宝石悬于项链，闪耀如生，“我也不得不试。”

史蒂芬笑得悲伤：“我知道。”

斯特兰奇先发动了进攻，这是他的第一个失误。史蒂芬知道他更擅长防御，使用伪装和技巧而不去直接进犯。他避开了攻击绕到斯特兰奇的背后。斗篷——他忘了它的存在——拦住了他，斯特兰奇趁机使用了几个招数还之以颜色。

史蒂芬点头：“很好。”

斯特兰奇看了他一眼。很快他就犯了第二个错误，他肢解了史蒂芬脚下的地板——至少他试图如此——而史蒂芬给了他第一个意外。他跳出了斯特兰奇的进攻范围，在他之上将维度折叠。这种操纵于如今的他不过是小儿科，但显然斯特兰奇之前从未见过此等戏法。当镜子的碎片朝他下落时他的眼睛因震惊而大睁。应激反应占了上风，他没有幻化出一面盾牌，而是用手指控制维度纤维，紧紧拉过线缕抵抗史蒂芬的操控。

史蒂芬感觉到了嘴角扬起的弧度。“非常好。”他几乎要忘了他多么擅长格斗。

看上去斯特兰奇的眼珠马上就要转动了。“就这点儿能耐了？”

“该你了。”史蒂芬说到。

斯特兰奇一笑。他释放了时间宝石——这是他最后的失误。对史蒂芬来说没有比时间更好控制的东西了，他这个法师生来就是为了操纵时间的。宝石第一次释放魔法的那半秒钟就足够他劫夺它的能量了。

世界如常运转，只有斯特兰奇静止不动，表情定格于惊讶。慢慢地，几乎是后悔地，史蒂芬将手指放在了斯特兰奇的额头，就在那第三只眼上。

“我不是你的威胁，”他轻轻说到，“你会忘了我的。”

他移开手指的一瞬间，斯特兰奇掉落下去，只有斗篷缠住他的脚拉住他。史蒂芬微笑，轻抚斗篷纹路，像是抚摸自己那件一样温柔。它驯顺地躺下，服从于他的意志，但仍然保护着自己那位斯特兰奇。还好魔物没什么道德准则或者是非观念，它只会关心自己关心的。否则的话，史蒂芬将不得不摧毁它。

“帮他保护这个星球，好吗？”

斗篷以抽动作答。史蒂芬最后一次抚过了领子，然后让它带着无知无觉的斯特兰奇飞走了。

重回孤寂，史蒂芬陷入忧思。他随意地想着，要不要引入他的一个旧日敌手，比如舒马哥拉斯*，来稍稍牵制这个领域——确保秘术大师们把注意力集中在别的地方，无暇为自己后院里的一点小小怪癖而分心。这时前门开了，托尼穿着一件正式的灰色西装走了进来。

“史蒂芬？”

如同飞蛾扑火一般，史蒂芬走出了镜像维度。一个笑容点亮了托尼的脸，一扫之前的疲惫。“我就知道。”

史蒂芬发觉自己也跟着笑了起来，有托尼在身边，这简直轻而易举。“知道什么？”

“我知道早先的时候是你。”

“那不是我。”

托尼眼珠一动。“没错。因为那会儿还有别人在，他们刚好也能打开一个巨大的传送门让外星飞船消失不见。”

“没准哦。”

托尼一哼，但是没有继续追问。“对了，罗迪也知道。”

“知道那是我？”

“你刚刚不是说不是你吗？”

“确实不是，”史蒂芬庄重地说，“我是在假设。”

托尼把手搭在史蒂芬肩上时眼底都是笑意。“行吧。那么罗迪知道——假设地说——那是你，然后他想知道你能否给他一个更加容易理解——假设说——的解释，好让他写出一份至少有那么点假设意义的报告。”

史蒂芬感到自己的眉心蹙了起来。“罗德上校想要见我？”

“目前他在领导复仇者联盟。实际上，让他知道你也挺好的。”

“某种程度上没错，但……”

“我知道，”托尼把一只手放在了他的胸膛上，安抚他。史蒂芬记得在另一次人生中另一个托尼也曾做过一样的事情，就在那个掠夺了他们一切的星球上。“我记得你说的关于要匿名的那些话，什么把你的存在作为一个秘密之类的，但是认真的，只有我，罗迪，小辣椒和哈皮知道你这个古老的巫师。哦，还有那个直到成年才能具名的孩子。”

“四个人已经让我感到不安了。”史蒂芬忧愁地说。

“所以基本来说，你只想要我一个人知道你。”

“我只想要你。句号。”

“这是作弊，”托尼报怨，但他笑着靠过去把两人的嘴唇碰到了一起，“你知道我禁不起恭维。”

“是啊，我知道。”史蒂芬承认到，并把托尼拉近加深了这个吻。托尼总是觉得在他的臂弯里匹配得完美。这个，他想告诉斯特兰奇，是你错失的。他的另一个自己永远不会知道，失去这样的“完美”又不顾一切地找到是怎样的感觉。如果要他再次失去它，失去托尼，失去这一切——除非他死，甚至拉上整个宇宙陪葬。

“所以你会去见他？”托尼努起嘴满眼希望地看着他，“明天如何？我叫他过来吃晚饭。”

史蒂芬转动眼珠，但这并未停下他抚摸托尼后背的手，“如果那对你这么重要的话。”

“那绝对会让我的生活容易许多。”

“那我见。”史蒂芬放弃了。

“真的？”

“嗯。”

托尼绽开了一个笑容。“你总是这么纵容我。还好我喜欢被纵着。”

“你当然喜欢了，”史蒂芬假装叹气，“现在去睡吧。”

操控能量确实方便，但史蒂芬决定用自己的手臂抱起托尼。托尼发着牢骚，但还是把腿环上了史蒂芬的腰。他在笑。

史蒂芬发觉自己也笑了回去。这是他不惜一切也要保住的：托尼活着，在他的臂弯里，让他去爱，去保护。

他必要拥有，别无他法。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，请让我知道你的想法 ：）


End file.
